Forever is always closer
by irishbrat
Summary: This is when Bella has some odd things happen to her and when the Cullens and Bella figure out what it is they will never believe it
1. My scar!

"I love you, Edward," I said as he slowly bent down to kiss my reddening cheeks. He raised his head and smiled. He bent down to kiss my lips softly.

"I love you, too," he said. It was funny how after all this time I was still amazed that someone so perfect could love me. Love me enough to marry me at that! Yes, Edward and I have been married for 2 months. I have been living at the Cullen's since then. Charlie was not happy about me moving in with them, but, he had not been happy with us getting married either, even if he did take it extremely well. He was oddly calm when we told him.

FLASHBACK

The door opened slowly as Edward and I walked in hand and hand. "Bella," my dad asked.

"Yeah dad, I-it's me and Edward." I said. Edward must have sensed how nervous I was and squeezed my hand gently.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Do you want me to tell him?"

"No," I said, "I need to do this. He's my dad and deserves that much respect." Just then Charlie came out of the kitchen. His face was flat; there was no emotion whatsoever. That scared me more now wondering what his face would become after he found out. I swallowed hard. "D-Dad…" I started but for some reason I couldn't get the words out.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked suspiciously, and cocking his head to one side.

I tried again this time I got half of what I waned to say out, "Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you."

"Go on," he said, dragging out each word, which was pure torture. Then I noticed he was staring at my stomach, and I heard Edward chuckle just loud enough for me to hear. This made me mad. Did he really think I would do that to him in a million years? (No need to tell him that it was impossible to get pregnant by Edward. That would just make more questions.)

"Dad I'm not pregnant!" I practically yelled at him. He seemed a little seemed a little more relaxed now. However, he was still suspicious.

"Oh," he said gruffly. I looked at Edward for support he just nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held my hand just at the right position for the ring that rested on my finger would shine. Charlie happened to glimpse the ring and it took him a minute to figure it out. His face became, well, it became not so curious. I waited. Waited for the screaming to start, but, it never came. I opened my eyes, which I just realized were closed to see an expression I've never seen on his face. I don't know what it was. Then he spoke.

"You two are getting married," it wasn't a question.

"Yes, dad we are." He stood quietly for a minute. Then he looked up at me, and I could swear I saw a small sparkle in his eye.

"I hope you know what you are getting into." I just shook my head. He seemed reluctant, but after a while he smiled and asked, "Can I walk you down the isle?" that was one of the happiest moments in my life. Just knowing that my dad accepted the fact that Edward and I loved each other was enough for me.

We went to Florida and told Renee about the engagement and she was so enthusiastic (no surprise there). So I let Alice work her magic to give me my wedding. She did very well and controlled herself (that was a surprise). The wedding was old fashioned, which I didn't mind in the least. It was sweet and romantic, and although I defiantly did not expect my wedding to be this fancy it was what I had always dreamed (to an extent).

END FLASHBACK

"Bella, are you alright," Edward asked, suddenly pulling me out of my thoughts. He was looking at me with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, "I answered. It was good enough for him. He bent down and kissed the hollow at the base of my neck.

PANG! "Ow!" I mused. Edward suddenly pulled back, and sat me up, pure fear across his face.

"What's wrong," he asked barely getting the words out.

"Would you calm down? I'm fine it's just my scar," I told him. Then his face changed into confusion.

"What did you say," he asked.

We went back and forth for a little while trying to convince him that it was just my scar on my hand that was bothering me. Then I heard something, _that can't happen, scars just don't hurt. Jasper has a million and a half of them and they don't bother him. This just doesn't happen-_

"Would you stop already!? It's my scar that's all it is! Stop arguing with me please!" I practically yelled at him.

"Bella, I-I didn't say anything," he said.

"Yes you did! You were saying how Jasper's scars don't hurt him stuff." I was out of breath from the stress of the anger.

"Bella, I didn't say that out loud." His face became more confused. Wait! How could what he is telling me be true. I'm not a vampire (though I will be soon enough), and I can't read minds. I told Edward what I was thinking about the whole not being a vampire thing and he still didn't seem to know what was going on.

Then a wave of a feeling I don't know came (it might have been confusion, or understanding, or some of both, as confusing as that is) and I looked up at him pleading with him. "Edward. W-What's happening to me?"


	2. Alice Knows?

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward took me directly to Carlisle to tell him what was going on with me. When we did, Carlisle was speechless. I've never seen him at a loss for words before. He either always knew the answer from his 600 or so years of experience, or he had a theory. It was actually scary to not know what's going on. Then I felt another "pang." "Ow" I piped. Then I don't know what happened and then something made me stop and I went into a weird state. I could see myself through Edwards's eyes. I was just staring off into space somewhere. I have never felt anything like it. It was a thrilling feeling, yet so absolutely horrifying. Then as quickly as it started it stopped. I was back in my own line of sight again and everything went black.

"Bella, are you alright?" the sound was like nothing I've ever heard before. This was pure fear. I hated hearing Edward like this. It hurt me.

"Edward, don't be so worried," I said and I felt surprisingly calm. Oh crap. They must have told Alice and Jasper to come home. They've been up with the Denali for a while, trying to explain to them what was happening with me, and gathering support for after I became one of them; this way if anything happened I would be way outnumbered. It hurt to know that they didn't trust to not go off killing people. Then again I knew I wouldn't be myself after I was changed. "Where's Jasper? Tell him to go away I don't need him to manipulate me when there is nothing to worry about in the first place," I said. Edward looked at me again confused.

"Bella, Jasper's not here. He is still up in Alaska with Alice," he said. That couldn't be right. Whenever Jasper was manipulating your emotions there was always certain… density in the air. Like humidity, how it feels thicker with the more there is, well, that's what it felt like, thick humidity. I'd grown very used to it, and knew the difference between it and real humidity. I grew up in Phoenix for heaven's sake, and with all the manipulating Jasper had been doing to me over the last two years, what with, James and then Victoria and her psycho army of newborn vampires, I had reason enough to know it. That was defiantly the feeling I was getting now.

"That's not possible," I said. Wait, could I be doing this to myself in my need to stay calm?

"Well, he's not here, love," he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I replied a little too quickly.

"How did you do that?"

"What? Do what?"

"That thing with your hand, it kept twitching and making things appear and disappear."

"I did what?!" At that very moment a small figure came bursting into the front door.

"Where's Bella," Alice asked.

"I'm right here. What's up?"

"Alice what's going on," Edward and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"Bella, has anything weird been happening to you, and if there has been does it always happen right after your scar on your hand starts to hurt?"

"Umm, yeah, kind of, why Alice, what's going on?"

"I know what's happening to you!" Edward, Carlisle, and I, shot up all at once to hear my fate.


	3. Scenses

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alice, what do you know?" asked Carlisle calmly, though urgency was clear on his face. Alice looked at him grimly.

"Edward," she hesitated, "you did say you were going to make Bella one of us, right?" She waited. It was almost as if she were afraid of what Edward would do when she told him. Edward shook his head, eyeing her suspiciously. "Well…, umm…, well," she was stuttering. I've never seen her so…..well, so at a loss for words.

"Spit it out, Alice!" I finally managed to shriek. She looked at me.

"That's what's happening she said. I looked at her. I'm sure my face was plastered with confusion. Then with a start, Edward jumped up, turned and looked at me; this all happened so fast I didn't see him until I saw his eyes, golden and smoldering looking into mine. Then, I understood, I was already changing. I was going to be one of them, but how could this have happened? Edward had not bit me yet, had he? No certainly I would have noticed before now. Edward also would not have been so shocked, right?

"Wait, how?" I asked, barely audible.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but it definitely has something to do with your scar," she said, "but I have a theory." That was something I wasn't expecting. Alice did not normally come up with the theories, actually no body did. They left the theories to Carlisle since he's been around longer. "You see, when James bit you," I shuddered at the name. When James had decided to kill me, he had decided to tape the whole thing for my boyfriend (well, husband now) to see. He also thought it would be fun to torture me first, to infuriate Edward. It worked. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper destroyed him. I'll bet that's not how James had planned it to happen.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Alice asked pulling me out of my flashback.

"What? I'm sorry," I said, "it's just a lot to take in." Edward was sitting neat to me again. He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I said, I don't thing Edward got all of the venom out and that's why you're changing already," she repeated. "Why it took so long to start happening, I'm not sure. It might have gone into remission or something, but I didn't think that was possible." I sat quiet for a minute. Then I realized Edward was staring at me questioningly. He was probably waiting for me to faint again. Just then my scar tweaked me again.

_I wish Alice knew what else was going on, other than the fact that I'm changing._

"What?" Alice asked, looking at me, but I hadn't said anything. Had I? No, I knew I didn't.

"I didn't say anything, Alice," I told her.

"Yes you did. You said something about wishing I knew more," she said

"I didn't hear anything," said Jasper puzzled, they all shook their heads agreeing, but they all looked the way Jasper did. The rest of them had joined us at that point, and I could see (barley) Jasper coming in from outside, I knew he had been listening the whole time, but he probably didn't want to be accused of messing with people's emotions; even if everyone knew he could do just as much out there as he could in here. Esme standing next to Carlisle at this point and they were talking far too fast for me to under stand. I did get some words every now and then; it was mostly just worry for me. Rosalie and Emmet weren't there. They were "on vacation". They hadn't told anybody where they were going. Everyone just figured they needed time alone. Edward had told me that they all felt like this at times.

"Alice, that was something I wanted to say but didn't because I thought that it would be rude after everything you have already told us and what you've done already." I finished taking a deep breath, I had said the whole thing without taking a breath in my rush and panic to get it out. Then I looked up, Alice's face was blank. She was having a vision. Jasper was at her side whispering in her ear. Then she came back. She looked at me, and then to Edward. Edward already knew what she was going to say. I could not tell from his expression if he was more excited than worried, or vise versa. Alice was just purely excited.

"Go ahead, tell her," Edward told her.

"Bella, your powers! That's making you do all those other weird things." She practically screamed she was definitely over her nervousness. Everybody looked at her in shock, and then they looked to me. I was in as much shock as they were.

"What?" I finally managed to sputter.

"You're powers! That's what's happening."

"Oh," wow that was a bright and intelligent answer. "So wait, what can I do?" I said lightheartedly trying to bring some levity to the moment. It seemed to work. Everybody's faces slowly twisted into smiles. Edward stared at me still waiting for it to be too much for me.

"I'm not telling you," she replied. "But you have already started using them. If you think I'm sure you can figure out what you can do." Alice raised one perfectly perked eyebrow at Edward. Edward and I looked at each other, and then he smiled, trying very hard to suppress a laugh.

"Alice," Edward said, looking at his feet. "How long will it take if we let it go on its own?"

"Umm, about a year," she said. No. this was not going to happen that slow. He was going to change me sooner than that. I was not going to waist a year waiting.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Bella, think about it -"

"No, I'm not waiting another year to be with you! I've already waited two!"

"Edward," Carlisle cut in now, "It would probably only take about a day or a day and half, since, she has already started the process. If you were to bite her, oh, I don't know, tonight for example," was that a wink? "It would probably just speed up the process." Edward moaned. He looked torn.

"Please, Edward, change me. Tonight." I pleaded. He moaned again and dropped his head to look at his feet.

"Okay," he practically whispered.

"Thank-you," I said hugging him gently. I knew it was hard for him to say yes after just having such hope that he wouldn't have to. "I do really appreciate it."

"I would do anything for you," he whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks going scarlet. He chuckled quietly beneath me. Then he lifted his lips to my forehead. "I just hope you know what you are doing."

"I do," I said.

"Okay, I'll get everything set up," Carlisle said.

I walked into our room (Hehe "our" room) and saw a cot with some ropes.

"Now, you do understand that you will be tied down so you don't hurt yourself, right?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. "Okay," he said.

I was strapped down and waiting. I was alone. Carlisle was trying to calm Edward down I guessed. Then he walked in, Carlisle not far behind. Carlisle shut the door and stood in front of it. He was there "just-in-case." Edward walked over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I shook my head, trying to catch my breath after his kiss. He leaned down to my ear, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be, I'm the one who asked for this," I smiled. Then he bent down to my neck. I could feel his cold lips against my skin, he hesitated. "I'll always love you," I promised. Then there was a sharp pain in my neck. I gasped slightly. Then he pulled away, looking at me, his eyes burning into mine. I stared back, without saying a word and let the pain slowly begin to engulf my senses.


End file.
